Green Eyes and a Smile
by nlblake
Summary: There was a reason why Konoha's clans tried to keep their children from reaching Genin status before their twelfth birthday, a Genin is an adult in the eyes of the law. Now Uchiha Fugaku is left to regret sending his heir off to the Academy ahead of time.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own neither Naruto nor Harry Potter.

Warnings: HP/Naruto crossover, male/male pairing, fluff

This is an idea for a crossover that has spooked around in my head for quite some time, so I decided to give it a try.

* * *

**1.**

Itachi looked around the bustling street with curious eyes. It was rare that a mission to the Outside was assigned to a Genin team and he wanted to learn as much as he could about the people who lived here.

So far the young Uchiha heir was far from impressed. The city he and his team were staying in was huge, but inhuman. It seemed like the size of the city had only increased people's disinterest in caring for each other. Just yesterday he had watched as a young woman was assaulted by a group of young men and no one had come to her rescue or even reacted to her screams for help.

The day before that he had watched as a young schoolboy had been thrashed within an inch of his life and the other people had just passed by his crumbled and bloodied form without a second glance.

He knew that the people of the Hidden Continent could be just as cruel as the people here, he was a shinobi, an embodiment of that cruelty, but people still cared about each other. Well, perhaps not in his clan, certainly not the Hyuuga clan, but all the other clans seemed to care deeply for each of their members.

His team's mission had been completed three days ago, but Kaoru-sensei had had a separate solo mission to complete, so they would be staying here till their team leader had finished his mission successfully.

Till then the three Genin were free to do as they liked. Since Itachi didn't care too much for his team mates, he went out alone, not interested in what kinds of pleasure and entertainments could be found in this strange, cold city with all those towers that nearly touched the sky.

Deciding to watch the people in one of the "malls"(...as far as he could tell some kind of inside market), where it would at least be warmer than outside, Itachi walked into the next mall he could find, went up the moving stairs and sat down on a bench.

He had learned early on, that a child of his age that was unaccompinied could run into trouble in the form of the rare well-meaning adult or concerned policeman. To avoid that kind of unwanted attention, Itachi used a henge that gave him the appearance of a middle aged man with short brown hair, dark brown eyes and non-descriptive features, wearing a gray business suit.

During the last couple of months Itachi had detected a growing hollowness inside him. Sometimes it seemed like he was just a spectator of his own life, looking in from the outside; he didn't feel nearly as many emotions as before his graduation anymore and the only time he did feel anything strongly, it was always related to his little infant brother.

After reading up on the phenomena, he had come to an astonishing conclusion: he was unhappy enough to totally remove himself emotionally from the happenings of his life. Itachi didn't want to become an emotionless, unhappy tool of his clan, so he went in search of a solution.

It was an old, seedy bar, when a retired shinobi grinned at him and told him that to be happy as a shinobi one had to have a spouse who welcomed one warmly back after every mission and made one **want **to come back alive. The old man had been heavily intoxicated; nonetheless Itachi had gone and investigated his claim.

After spying on and talking to several married shinobi (...always in disguise), Itachi had come to a startling conclusion: the old man had been right.

If he wanted to be happy and live a long life, all Itachi had to do was to get married to someone he loved. He knew that his father would prefer for his heir to settle for an arranged marriage that would further their clan's power, so he had kept his intentions to marry and his search for a suitable spouse a secret.

Sadly no one in Konoha had even so much as caught his eye. After reading countless books on the topic Itachi knew exactly which traits he desired his spouse to have: his spouse had to be younger, preferably by one to two years (...statistics claimed it to be the ideal age difference for spouses), smaller than him, kind-hearted, warm, loving, loyal and pretty.

Loud shouting drew his attention back to the outside. A large, overweight man, whose face was an unhealthy shade of red, held a small, waif-like child at its shoulders, shaking it violently, before tossing it away, pointing sternly at the benches. Then he turned around to a boy that looked as wide as he was tall and a thin horse-like woman and led them into one of the many shops, without even once looking back at the child he had assaulted minutes ago.

The waif had wild black hair and skin as pale as Itachi's. It wore loose trousers that were held up by a fraying piece of rope and an ugly gray jumper that was huge enough to nearly swallow the waif.

He stared as the small child made its way to his bench, clambering onto it, the jumper falling off one bone shoulder. Impulsively Itachi took one of the tiny hands into his bigger on and helped the waif up onto the bench. When the child looked up into his face and smiled thankfully, Itachi's heart stopped beating for a moment, before continuing in a much faster pace than ever before.

The waif had the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. They were a deep, dark emerald and shone with warmth and kindness.

"_Thank you." _The waif said in a strange language, but Itachi didn't care about that, he only heard the melodious soprano voice, fully entranced by the marvellous creature in front of his eyes.

Keeping hold of the waif's hand, Itachi smiled back and replied: "It was nothing."

The other child tilted its head questioningly, obviously not understanding the words. Well, Itachi would not be deterred by something as minor as a language barrier. The other child fascinated him and he was determined to get to know it better, a well thought out plan already taking form in his mind.

Determined he pointed at himself and said: "Itachi." Then he pointed at the waif and raised an eyebrow.

The other child seemed to be quite bright, because it understood Itachi's question at once. Smile brightening it chirped: _"Harry."_

"Nice to meet you, Harri-chan." Itachi greeted, slightly bowing his head. Harry seemed confused at the gesture at first, but then bowed back, responding in his own language. _"Nice to meet you, Itachi."_

Harry hummed happily, his small legs whipping back and forth beneath the bench, and watched the bustling shoppers walking past their bench. Itachi was pleased, the child obviously liked his presence and didn't seem to mind that he was still holding one of its hands captive in a warm grip.

There was only one bit of information he still needed, before he could decide whether or not to proceed with his plan. Casting a small area genjutsu, Itachi dropped his henge, than pointed at himself and held up seven fingers. "I'm seven years old. How old are you?"

Undisturbed by the dropped illusion, Harry looked at Itachi, trying to understand Itachi's latest attempt at mimicry. His green eyes narrowed in concentration, Harry finally held up five of his own fingers and replied: _"I'm five years old."_

Pleased beyond words, Itachi ruffled the younger child's hair. Harry was startled by the contact, but soon leaned into the soft patting, nestling into Itachi.

While they waited silently for what he guessed was Harry's guardian to return, Itachi took out a scroll and started to write out a formal contract, then signed it with his blood. Next he took out a pouch filled to the brim with precious gems (...it was always better to have an alternative to money, since one never knew when one needed to bribe someone), counted them and nodded.

He had enough to make an honourable offer.

Three hours later, it was already dark outside, Harry's guardian returned, with the horse like woman and the fat boy in tow. The man scowled when he saw Harry sitting with an older, native gentleman and made to grab the child, babbling in that strange language. _"I'm so sorry, I always tell the freak not to bother decent folks, but he never listens."_

Not liking the tone the man took, Itachi quickly took hold of Harry and put him behind him, safely hidden from grapping hands. A hard gleam had stolen into Itachi's eyes and he regretted that he would have to be polite to the boorish man.

Marginally bowing his head at the man, Itachi said: "Good evening. My name is Uchiha Itachi. I would like to ask for Harry's hand in marriage." Presenting the scroll and the pouch, he pulled Harry next to him, then gestured at the end of the contract where his signature already resided.

The man frowned in confusion, obviously stupefied at Itachi's actions. Then the horse like woman gasped and whispered furiously into her husband's ear. An ugly light lit in the man's eyes and he prompted Itachi to open the pouch by brandishing his arm.

Itachi opened the pouch with deft fingers, showing its sparkling content. Greedily the man reached for the pouch, but Itachi swiftly closed it again and pulled his arm back. Pointing at the scroll, Itachi cut his finger and mimicked writing his name. Paling dramatically at the sight of blood, the man broke out into a whispered, but intense discussion with his wife.

Finally, with pale faces, both the man and the woman signed their names in blood, then ordered a confused Harry to do the same. With a satisfied nod, Itachi took the scroll back and handed the man his price.

Smiling down at Harry, he said: "Let's go home, Harri-koishii."

Ignoring the gaping group of three in their back and Harry's wide eyes, he swept his new spouse into his arms, cast a genjutsu to hide them from all eyes and raced back to his team's base.

* * *

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Neither Harry Potter nor Naruto are owned by me.

I was pretty surprised about the amount of positive feedback I've gotten for this little plot bunny of mine. Hopefully you'll enjoy chapter two just as much.

* * *

**2.**

The tall, dark haired man sighed as he finally turned the key to the room he and his team had rented for the duration of their missions. It had taken him some time to outwit the electronic security systems his target had used in his office building, but a few henge had taken care of that. He had the information the Hokage had wanted and he had destroyed any data that even hinted at the existence of a "hidden" continent.

Not that there had been much to destroy, mostly a collection of old books that had no business to be in the possession of a foreigner anyway. This country was still pure enough, the spirit of the people still strong enough that no tainted children were born in its lands.

The first thing he noticed, when he entered the room, was the silence. While the little Uchiha heir never talked unless it was required, he sometimes feared that his other two Genin would one day cause his ears to fall off to save his sanity.

Two heads swivelled in his direction and shortly after two Genin looked up into his face with pleading eyes.

"I'm so glad that you're back, Kaoru-Sensei!" sobbed Maya, her lips trembling in remembered fear.

Kaoru raised his eyebrows questioningly. Before he could inquire as to the cause of her distress, the other Genin had locked his arms around Kaoru's torso.

"You have to help us, sensei." Hibari whispered despairingly.

"What do you mean he has to help us? Sensei, you have to save the poor child!" Maya rebuked her teammate.

"Alright, that's enough out of you two. What did you do and where is Itachi?" Kaoru said, prying Hibari's arms off.

"He's in the other room." Hibari answered, pointing at the closed door to their right.

"And what did you do that requires my help?"

"Well, all we did was tell him that he couldn't actually keep the child even if he paid for it." This time it was Maya who replied in a quiet voice, hoping that Itachi wouldn't hear her.

Kaoru blinked and went over the answers in his mind again. No, they still didn't make any sense. But what else did he expect from those two? Those two were scared of Itachi and tried to hide it behind loud laughter and silly little pranks and arguments.

Sighing loudly, he asked: "Did you destroy anything?"

The Genin shook their heads.

"Has anyone seen you make use of your shinobi skills?"

Again the two shook their heads.

"Then I don't want to know. Go and pack your things, we're leaving." He ordered them sternly.

"But, sensei, Itachi...." Hibari tried to protest.

"Go and pack your things, I will go and fetch Itachi myself." He interrupted sharply. Their irrational fear of their teammate was getting old, fast and it was getting on his nerves.

Not three seconds later he would deeply regret not having listened to his students more closely.

Opening the door to the second bedroom, he watched speechlessly as a small, green-eyed child greeted him with a cheerful smile, holding a bowl of rice in his hands.

Itachi turned around and greeted Kaoru with an emotionless: "Welcome back, sensei."

There was a fierce look in Itachi's usually dull obsidian eyes and Kaoru just knew that this wouldn't end well.

"Itachi?"

"Hai, sensei?"

"Who is that child? And why is it here?"

Suddenly Itachi smiled, it was a small smile, but it was more than Kaoru had ever seen before. An ice-cold shudder ran down his spine.

"This is Harri-chan. She is here because she is my wife." Itachi replied excitedly.

"Your wife?" Kaoru stuttered weakly.

"Hai. I made her family and honourable offer and they accepted. Don't worry, Kaoru-sensei, I remembered to have them sign a contract, too."

Taking another look at the child, Kaoru took in the sight of big, round eyes, pale skin, black curled hair and the way the look of total incomprehension on its small, delicate face and groaned loudly.

"Itachi, this child is an Outsider. Worse, it is a foreigner. The child can't understand a word we're saying." Kaoru pointed out.

"I know, sensei. But after seeing Harry-chan's shining green eyes and warm smile I knew she was the right choice for me. She is even the right age." Obviously the child had improved Itachi's mood enough to make him converse for once instead of answering in one-syllable words. Kaoru wasn't sure that was a good thing.

"Right age?" he hated himself for asking, but it was his job as Itachi's sensei to get to the ground of this.

"Hai. Since you are here I take it we are leaving for Konoha soon?" Itachi inquired, watching as Harri happily ate his second bowl of rice.

"Itachi, please show me the contract. You know I can't just let you take a foreigner with you to Konoha."

Itachi quickly took a scroll out of his vest and gave it to Kaoru.

Kaoru studied the scroll for fifteen minutes, and then gave up with a groan. There was nothing more he or anyone else for that matter could do. Itachi was irrevocably married to a foreign little child that couldn't even speak Japanese.

And while it certainly wasn't a nice thought, it still warmed his heart, as Kaoru imagined what Uchiha Fugaku would have to say about the fact that green eyes and a smile were all it took to destroy all his carefully crafted plans for his heir.

O

I

O

Itachi smiled at Harri as he wrapped him into one of his spare shirts to keep him warm for the journey. The holy gate that led into the heart of Fire country was located at a nearby shrine. It was night and he didn't want his little wife to freeze.

The shrine was owned by one of the seven families that had been chosen by the gods to guard the gates to the Hidden Lands. It was an unbroken line and while the family itself could not use chakra in order that they couldn't be forced to open the way by enemies, the gods gifted them with a special sight and great occult powers that allowed them to ward their shrines and homes.

Harri smiled thankfully up at him and Itachi felt the warmth of that smile to the deepest part of his heart. It hadn't even been a whole day and he could already feel that the old ninja had been right.

He steadfastly ignored his goggling teammates and the resigned and slightly amused mien of his sensei and took Harri's small hand in his.

"We are ready to go, sensei." He informed the Jounin.

"Then let's go. It's getting late and the miko will have to prepare Harri-chan for the journey before we can walk through the gate." Kaoru replied resignedly.

Not wanting his sensei to carry his wife, Itachi declined his offer and carried Harri on his own back. A genjutsu ensured no one saw the group of four run through the streets.

When they entered the grounds of the shrine, the wards washed over them in a gust of wind, alerting the miko to their presence.

The miko was young and waited for them in front of a simple wooden gate, consisting of three timber beams. It was located in her private gardens, so that no visitor may come upon it by chance and witness its activation.

"Welcome back, shinobi. You brought a guest." The miko greeted them serenely.

Kaoru bowed respectfully and pointing at Itachi replied: "This is Harri-chan, Uchiha Itachi's bride by contract."

The miko smiled gently down at Itachi. "Congratulations, Itachi-kun, Harri-chan."

Setting Harri down on the ground, but keeping one of her hands in his, Itachi bowed in thanks.

"If you want to take her with you, she will have to go through a ritual of purification. Since she will be reborn, she will need a new name. That name will have to be written on her chest, directly over her heart. I will need both of your blood to write her name, since it is her who will be reborn and it is you who invited her into the Hidden Lands." She explained gently.

At Itachi's nod, she continued: "First Harri-chan will have to be bathed in pure well water. Come, I'll take you to the purification chamber. Be warned, the water will be quite cold, since it comes fresh out of the well."

Leading the two children into her house, she quickly turned to the rest of Itachi's team and said: "Please wait here, it won't take long."

While they followed the kind miko inside, Itachi was already thinking about what kind of name he would give to Harri-chan. It shouldn't be a long name, since Harri was a short name and Itachi didn't want the child to have to get used to too many new things. Yet, it had to fit his Harri-chan's nature, too. It also should fit together with Uchiha well; he didn't want Harri-chan to get mocked by other kids.

Well, he still had a little time to think about it, but he really liked the names Atsuko and Yuu so far.

They entered a big room with a tiled basin let into the floor in the middle of it. A wooden well stood right next to it. Itachi raised an eyebrow. He had never heard of an inside well before.

"Now, Harri-chan, please take off your clothes and stand in the middle on the basin. I will pour buckets of water over your head till the water has freed you of any and all taints, spells or curses. The water will be cold, but please bear it. Since you are a child it shouldn't take more than three buckets."

Knowing that Harri wouldn't understand her instructions, Itachi turned to strip Harri off his clothes. The child docilely let him do so, till Itachi reached for the undergarments. Two small hands clutched at the far too big underpants and looked accusingly up at Itachi.

Itachi sighed, then pointed with his hand first at Harri, then at the basin and then at the buckets of water.

"_You want me to take a bath?" _Harri asked head questioningly bend to one side.

Of course Itachi didn't understand a word Harri said, but he hoped the child had gotten the meaning as quickly as he had with everything else before.

Hesitatingly Harri took his underpants off and walked to the basin, leaving a surprised Itachi behind.

As the miko began to pour the first bucket of water over Harri's head, Itachi decided that sadly the name Atsuko was out of question now. It was a very feminine name and he didn't want his Harri to be mocked because he was named like a girl when he was in fact, a boy.

After the sixth bucket Harri was shivering uncontrollably and Itachi glared accusingly at the miko.

The woman frowned, pulling another bucket of water up of the well. "I'm sorry, Itachi-kun, but there seem to be three very powerful spells on Harri-chan. It will take at least three more buckets."

Harri had to endure twelve more buckets, before the miko was finally satisfied. Tucking Harri into a white, thick, fluffy towel, the miko smiled tiredly at Itachi. "It is a very good thing that you have brought Harri-chan to me, Itachi-kun. Who knows what would have happened to him if those three spells had stayed."

Itachi bowed once more in thanks, then helped Harri to dry off and put on pants and trousers. The shirt would need to stay off till they went through the gate, since the miko still had to write Harri's new name above his heart.

The miko left them for a short time and returned with a ritual silver knife and wooden bowl. Two quick cuts later, she mixed the boys blood gracefully with a paintbrush. "Just be glad that I'm actually good at calligraphy or Harri-chan would have to live with a very ugly tattoo on his chest."

Harri's dead weight leaned against Itachi's side and he kept an arm around the younger boy to keep him steady. The deep breathing told Itachi that his spouse was deep asleep.

"Now, what shall his new name be?" the miko asked Itachi with a smile.

"His name shall be Uchiha Yuu. Yuu with the Kanji for gentleness, please."

"Then Uchiha Yuu it shall be."

The blood dried quickly and Itachi carried Harri back outside to the gate, where his team was impatiently waiting for him.

"Itachi-kun." The miko stopped him a last time, "Going through the gate will change Harri's, I mean Yuu's, inner energy system, so he might be a little sick for up to two weeks after."

Itachi nodded, thankful for the information and hoping Harri, no Yuu, would not get sick. He wanted his little spouse to be happy. That was his duty as Yuu's husband, now.

He watched as Kaoru-sensei went through a long string of hand seals and then laid a hand on one of the wooden beams. Itachi activated his Sharingan and watched fascinated as chakra ran through all three wooden beams, causing runes and seals that had been invisible before to shine in an intense blue light, one after the other.

When all runes and seals shone with chakra, a blue, opaque wall of chakra suddenly replaced the empty space in the gate. Hibari and Maya went through it without hesitation, glad to finally be on their way home.

Kaoru-sensei motioned Itachi to go through before him. Itachi bowed his head a last time in thanks to the miko and then took Yuu with him through the gate, to the Hidden Lands. As soon as the chakra touched Yuu, the bloody Kanji on his chest glowed once brightly and then went inky black.

**TBC**


End file.
